


Il primo vero sorriso

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Steve aveva capovolto tutto, tradito un amico, abbandonato una squadra, macchiato il suo nome, combattuto contro il mondo intero per ritrovarlo e riportarlo indietro, portarlo in salvo, ma il Bucky di allora non era più con lui. Non ancora."Scena ambientata dopo i titoli di coda diCaptain America: Civil War.





	Il primo vero sorriso

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l' **Easter Advent Calendar** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/))  
> Prompt: TORNARE A SORRIDERE

Lui se lo ricordava bene, il sorriso di Bucky: James Buchanan Barnes sorrideva spesso e, quando accadeva, s’illuminava l’intera stanza. Il suo era quel tipo di sorriso che esce prima dagli occhi e poi dalle labbra. I suoi occhi azzurri si accendevano come se all’interno pulsassero delle stelle e sembravano emanare una luce accecante; e il suo sorriso, larghissimo, dai denti bianchissimi, poteva attirare chiunque nel raggio di almeno venti metri. Tutti si giravano a guardarlo, quando entrava in un locale. Quando sorrideva, si creavano delle piccolissime rughe sotto e intorno agli occhi, che facevano pensare che avesse passato la vita a sorridere di cuore. E un paio di fossette, al lato delle labbra, lo rendevano sexy come niente al mondo. Era popolare, persino nella sua caserma, ma nessuno aveva mai osato fargli del “nonnismo”: aveva carisma e si faceva ammirare dagli altri per le sue qualità.

Ebbene, sia durante gli anni difficili della giovinezza, in cui aveva combattuto contro il proprio fisico debole e facile all’ammalarsi, e quelli in cui aveva cercato in tutti i modi di entrare nell’esercito senza riuscirci, e poi l’inizio della guerra, prima che accettasse di fare da cavia per un esperimento, diventando quello che poi sarebbe stato il simbolo americano della giustizia, Capitan America; sia dopo, fino a quel maledetto incidente, il sorriso di Bucky era sempre stato quello che aveva illuminato la sua vita. Perderlo gli aveva spezzato il cuore e reso più facile il sacrificio compiuto subito dopo.

Adesso, dopo quei maledetti settant’anni, quel sorriso non era più di un pallido ricordo.

Steve aveva capovolto tutto, tradito un amico, abbandonato una squadra, macchiato il suo nome, combattuto contro il mondo intero per ritrovarlo e riportarlo indietro, portarlo in salvo, ma il Bucky di allora non era più con lui. Non ancora. Lo vedeva, nel suo silenzio, arrovellarsi la mente con chissà quali pensieri.

Era diventato taciturno, ma anche lui. Aveva tante cose da dirgli, ma non sapeva da dove iniziare. Lo guardava e sperava, in un modo o nell’altro, di poter comunicare con lui con gli occhi e i gesti… se avesse potuto usare il pensiero, lo avrebbe fatto, per entrare in quella mente e portarlo via dagli incubi. E di incubi ne aveva parecchi: lo aveva visto agitarsi molto nel sonno, mentre viaggiavano verso il Wakanda, dopo avergli medicato le ferite dello scontro con Tony Stark e costretto al riposo, finché non sarebbero arrivati.

Lo aveva sentito urlare nel sonno, pronunciare frasi sconnesse, alcune in russo… Si agitava, si svegliava di soprassalto, convinto di essere ancora nel bunker, e lui correva ogni volta a rassicurarlo. Però non sorrideva: al massimo, abbozzava un mezzo sorriso di gratitudine o ironico, mascherando invece il dolore che provava. Non era sereno. Non poteva esserlo. Non dopo tutti quegli omicidi che, ora che era cosciente, gli pesavano come macigni; non dopo il ricordo di torture e condizionamenti per farlo diventare una macchina da guerra infernale. E poteva ancora esserlo. La sua umanità era stata calpestata in ogni modo possibile e questo non poteva non renderlo disperato. E non era ancora fuori pericolo. Sapeva che lo avrebbero cercato per ucciderlo: che fosse l’Hydra o quel che rimaneva della squadra degli Avengers. Ma lui non lo avrebbe permesso.

La decisione di T’Challa era stata la loro salvezza: il Wakanda poteva essere la risposta a tutti i loro problemi. Lungi dall’essere quel luogo tribale che l’Occidente credeva, ricchissimo di un minerale che faceva gola al mondo, per motivi più o meno nobili, il Wakanda si era rivelato il luogo non solo più evoluto del pianeta, ma anche una fortezza; forse, il luogo più difeso e impenetrabile della Terra. E il popolo wakandiano poteva vantare scienziati che l’Occidente poteva solo sognare, grazie a ciò che avevano appreso sul vibranio, finanche il suo utilizzo nell’intelligenza artificiale. Il Re del Wakanda, la Pantera Nera, aveva assicurato loro che c’erano ottime possibilità di liberare la mente di Bucky dal condizionamento a cui era stato sottoposto. L’unico problema: ci voleva tempo. Il compito di Steve era quello di procurarglielo.

“Sei sicuro che vada bene, Buck?” gli chiese, avvicinandosi dopo che uno degli assistenti medici aveva finito di prepararlo. Il modo migliore per proteggere Bucky e, probabilmente, chi gli stava attorno, era quello di criogenizzarlo di nuovo, finché non avrebbero trovato gli algoritmi che gli avrebbero resettato le aree del cervello che rispondevano alle parole chiave, quelle che innescavano il condizionamento e attivavano il Soldato d’Inverno.

Lui alzò il viso verso Steve. Aveva un’espressione malinconica, stanca, rassegnata. Provava a sorridere, conscio di non avere altra scelta, ma si vedeva che per lui era un gran brutto colpo. Aveva sperato che non fosse più necessario finire in un involucro, come in una bara, seppellito nel gelo del ghiaccio. Aveva sperato di non provare più quell’attimo – fosse anche un istante – di claustrofobia e sensazione di morire per mancanza di aria, anche se poi finiva per dormire. Solo dormire… Era qualcosa di crudele. Eppure, necessario.

“Non posso fidarmi della mia mente” rispose, come una sentenza che si autoinfliggeva. “Perciò, finché non trovano il modo di togliermi questa roba dalla testa, farmi congelare è la cosa migliore.” Fece una piccola pausa, puntando quell’azzurro spento negli occhi di Capitan America, e provò a sorridere di nuovo, come se pensasse che, almeno, quell’ennesimo sacrificio sarebbe stato utile. L’unica cosa che lo rendeva ancora umano era quel sentimento d’amore, che lo portava a sacrificarsi per gli altri… per Steve, in modo da smettere di dargli problemi, di essere un peso per lui che doveva essere il faro del mondo, la speranza dell’umanità e la salvezza del pianeta. “Per tutti.” Aggiungendo quella frase, sorrise di nuovo, malinconicamente, dolorosamente. Senza luce.

In quel momento, in Steve montarono un rifiuto e una rivolta interiore senza precedenti. Avevano avuto poco tempo! Troppo poco tempo! Non poteva lasciarlo andare di nuovo! Non dopo quello che aveva passato! Doveva fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa per farlo restare accanto a sé e proteggerlo! Non voleva più vederlo soffrire! Nemmeno _pensare_ che potesse soffrire ancora! Nemmeno per un altro minuto!

Serrò la mascella e le labbra, facendole sbiancare per la pressione, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano di rabbia. Strinse i pugni, desideroso di scaraventarli verso qualcosa e distruggerla. Li sollevò con veemenza, ma solo per posare entrambi i palmi delle mani sul viso di Bucky e avvicinare il volto al suo, fino a posare la fronte pallida sulla pelle più scura dell’altro.

“Sai che io ti aspetterò, Buck!” gli disse, con la voce bassa ma concitata, il respiro che, per l’emozione trattenuta, era diventato affannato in un attimo. “Sai che quando riaprirai gli occhi, sarò qui!” gli intimò, quasi fosse una minaccia. Invece, era una promessa: eterna. “Sai che quando riaprirai gli occhi, inizierai una nuova vita e io sarò con te. Sempre. Non ti lascerò andare mai più” mormorò, cercando di deglutire e lasciar andare giù il boccone amaro. “Ti amo, Bucky. Ti ho sempre amato e ti amerò per sempre” gli disse, avvolgendogli il capo e stringendoselo sulla spalla.

Bucky rimase quasi scioccato, esterrefatto: non poteva nemmeno crederci. Quello era il primo abbraccio, il primo vero contatto veramente umano che aveva avuto da settant’anni a quella parte, dopo la sua presunta morte. Sentì il calore del corpo di Steve che premeva sul suo, che entrava in contatto col suo, e gli sembrò quasi che il suo senso del tatto si fosse acceso tutto assieme, facendogli sentire un altro pezzo di umanità che tornava in lui. Il sentire un altro corpo caldo, che gli scioglieva quel ghiaccio interiore che lo teneva bloccato, lo faceva sentire bene. E se avesse ancora avuto il braccio meccanico che Stark gli aveva strappato violentemente dal resto del corpo con il laser del nucleo, se non avesse avuto l’altro braccio attaccato a una flebo, avrebbe risposto all’abbraccio quasi aggrappandosi a lui e a quella sensazione di calore umano e meraviglioso. A quella dichiarazione bellissima. Capitan America, il più grande eroe del mondo, amava lui, un criminale che era solo l’ombra dell’essere umano di settant’anni prima. Davvero gli sarebbe rimasto accanto e avrebbero passato il resto della loro vita insieme, vicini…? Avrebbe davvero potuto amare quell’uomo meraviglioso e perfetto? Per un attimo, ebbe paura di non esserne all’altezza, di non esserne degno: Steve, ormai, non era più alla sua portata. Non era più il ragazzo mingherlino, sempre malaticcio e che voleva essere a tutti i costi utile al suo paese, e nemmeno l’eroe che compiva atti di coraggio in guerra: era la speranza dell’umanità e addirittura del sistema solare. Non avrebbe dovuto avere tempo per lui.

Era lui, adesso, che poteva solo seguirlo e restare nella sua ombra, per aiutarlo nella sua missione: poteva davvero farlo? Sembrava proprio che Steve glielo stesse chiedendo, con tutto il cuore. Cercò di guardarlo nei suoi occhi chiari, per esserne sicuro, perché ormai non era sicuro di niente riguardo se stesso; ma dei suoi occhi poteva fidarsi. Gli occhi di Steve erano sempre onesti e sinceri: rispecchiavano la forza delle sue convinzioni e del suo cuore coraggioso. E anche questa volta, ci vide una convinzione e un coraggio tali che quasi riuscì a vedere un futuro per se stesso, un futuro assieme. Quel futuro che anche Steve vedeva.

“Ti amo anch’io, Punk” gli rispose, usando quel nomignolo che sapeva solo lui, che sapeva di amicizia, ma anche di casa e famiglia, di una vita passata, sempre insieme, sempre l’uno a guardare le spalle dell’altro, sostenendosi a vicenda nelle difficoltà e nel dolore. E la certezza che i primi occhi che avrebbe visto sarebbero stati quelli che gli avevano promesso un futuro, _quel_ futuro, riuscì a sciogliere un altro pezzo di ghiaccio attorno alla sua anima.

Fu allora che Steve riuscì a rivedere il primo, vero sorriso di Bucky, come quello che ricordava.


End file.
